Quand on a pas de tête
by BuBul
Summary: Comme le dit le proverbe 'Quand on a pas de tête... on a des jambes'. Duo n'a absolument aucun sens de l'ordre. Info ou intox ?


Quand on a pas de tête... on a des jambes

NdA: Une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit OS sans prétention.  
Ahhhh ! Les actes manqués... ils ont parfois bon dos.  
Ahhhh ! La psychologie... on lui fait parfois dire/faire ce qu'on veut.

*o*o*o*o*

C'est une phrase que me sortais souvent soeur Helen.  
Faut dire que petit, et même encore maintenant, j'avais tendance à être tête en l'air.

*o*o*o*o*

Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy.

Dimanche 29 Juin 208.

15h45.

"Ouiii ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Non mais le culot du type ! Y veut pas 10 crédits et une p'tite pipe pendant qu'on y est."

Duo traverse le salon comme une torpille, entre dans la cuisine.  
Il ouvre le frigo avec brusquerie, empoigne une cannette de G-coca et le referme, limite à l'aide d'une masse.  
Le bolide humain, le téléphone coincé sur une épaule, retraverse le salon, enjambe la malette de son colocataire, le tout, en ouvrant sa boisson.

"Tain, Hil'. Règle ton tel. J't'entend glousser comme une hyène puissance mille. Et c'est en train d'me niquer les tympans."

Des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la ligne, 'lointains' dû à l'éloignement de l'interlocuteur.

"Comment ça j'suis pas sympa?! J'dis juste la vérité. Tu m'as crevé les oreilles."

L'individu natté retourne dans sa chambre et joint la porte.

*o*o*o*o*

Même lieu.

16h06.

"Mais non, Hil. T'as pas une voix d'crécelle... (soupir) T'as juste une voix un peu aigue qui porte ?!"

"Mais, non, c'est pas pour ça que t'as pas de mec."

"Comment j'le sais?! Parce que j'en suis un, pardi ! (...) Tu t'es laissé avoir par la natte et la tchatche, ma grande. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, qui date de la douche de ce matin... j'suis un mec... un vrai... avec une grosse... (...)"

"Comment ça ?! (...) Hé, reste tranquille, gras double."

Duo slalomme entre les papiers de son camarade, se trouvant au sol, pour atteindre une fois de plus la cuisine.  
Il ouvre plusieurs placards, discutant simultanément.

"Mais Hil... Mais... Oh! Tu m'laisses en placer une un peu ?!"

L'américain semble avoir trouver son bonheur, il repart dans son antre, un paquet de gateaux sous le bras.

"Hil, je sais comment les mecs fonctionnent, je te l'accorde. Mais j'me suis plutôt pencher sur ceux qui étaient homos, ma chérie. Les autres, ça m'intéresse beaucoup moins."

BLAM.  
La porte qui claque.  
Des doigts figés au dessus d'un clavier de portable.

_Avait-il bien entendu ?!_

*o*o*o*o*

Même lieu.

16h49.

"Mais WU, c'est Dimanche !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous au boulot ?!! 'tain, ils t'ont lobotomisés toi aussi ?! (...)"

"Hey ! Je connais plus d'un mot à plusieurs syllabes ! (...) Sois pas insultant par ce que sinon, ton dossier 'hyper-urgent' tu peux te le carrer dans le fion ! Capiche ?!"

"Et c'est pareil, si tu fais la carpe."

L'américain soulève les coussins, appremment à la recherche de quelque chose.

"Ma méthode de classement t'emmerde Wu-lahoop."

Duo ricane, une grande 'banane' aux lèvres.

"Calme ta joie Wu-rson. Tu vas finir par nous faire un ulcère. Je sais que tu l'aime ta Sally, mais rappelle-toi qu'en toubib, elle est beaucoup moins plaisante. (...) A moins que ce soit le fantasme de l'uniforme... (...)"

Après avoir contourner Heero, le natté trouve son dossier sur la petite table de l'entrée, sous une pile de courrier.

"Je l'ai ! Donc, attends voir, l'équipe a commencé la surveillance après l'écoute du 11 Avril 207, 19h02, au domicile de l'individu..."

Retour dans la chambre.  
Le japonais, regarde le ciel à l'extérieur, tout en laissant son esprit 'vagabonder'.

_Il ne lui parlait pas comme ça à lui._

*o*o*o*o*

Même lieu.

18h05.

"Quaaatre ! Ils t'ont eu aussi ?! (...) C'est diiimanche ! C'est le jour du Seigneur ! On est pas censé travailler. (...) Non, j'suis croyant dans ce qui m'arrange mais pas pratiquant dans la plupart des salamalèques de la religion. (...) Mais non, j'suis pas un hérétique, j'ai que les avantages et pas les inconvénients. (...) Ben, comme le fait de pas travailler le dimanche et tous les jours fériés ! (...). Attends..."

Le natté se dirige une fois de plus vers le frigo et en ressort... un PDA, tout neuf... et tout frais.

"Mais nan, j'ai pas rangé mon agenda électronique dans le fridge. (...) Comment ça t'as entendu le bruit ?! J'te dis que non ! (...) Non, Quatre. J'te prend pas pour un jambon. (...) Et comment tu peux savoir que j' (...) Tricheur..."

Duo allume son appareil et navigue dans les différents menus.

"Ouais, alors son email, c'est Arobas . (...) Dis que tu viens de ma part, tout devrais bien se passer. Non, j'me le suis pas tapé. Il est 'straight as a ruler', marié (...) ET, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir, papa d'une adorable fillette de 3 ans. Alors j'veux bien que tu dises que c'est pas le fait qu'il soit marié qui m'arrête... mais je ne suis pas un briseur de famille. (...) Mais, tu m'prend pour qui, Winner ?!"

Porte qui claque avec colère.

_Les sentiments de Duo étaient toujours vifs et brûlants._

*o*o*o*o*

Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy.

Dimanche 29 Juin 208.

18h20.

Duo sort de sa chambre, le visage indéchiffrable.  
Il se sert un ordinaire verre d'eau en cuisine, le vide en quelques gorgées, une hanche appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier.

Heero relève fugacement les yeux de son clavier.

Le silence étant souvent synonyme de 'souci'.  
L'américain a toujours quelque chose à dire. Et s'il ne parle pas, il fait les choses... bruyamment.

L'asiatique n'ose intervenir.  
Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de manière socialement convenable.  
Il est humain de vouloir savoir ce qui trouble un ami.  
Seulement, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du Perfect Soldier.

Le premier mot est presque douloureux à sortir.

Va t'il même sortir ?  
Parler?  
Se taire?  
Quelle est la bonne décision?  
Y' a t'il une bonne décision?  
Beaucoup de questions pour une action simple, qui ne poserait pas de problème à un autre.

Il était parfois lourd d'être soi-même.

Heero se décide à ouvrir la bouche mais le téléphone sonne.  
Duo ne fait pas mine de bouger.  
Le japonais se lève et décroche.

"Oui ? (...) Il ne répond pas ? (...)"

Un coup d'oeil vers l'américain, le renseigne amplement.  
Il sait qui cherche à le joindre et c'est intentionnel s'il n'a pas pris la communication.

"(...) Je ne sais pas, Quatre. Je suis plongé dans un rapport. (...) Oui, je vais voir s'il est dans sa chambre. (...) Il n'y est pas. Il a dut sortir. (...) Je lui laisse le message. (...) Entendu."

Heero dévisage son colocataire.  
Le natté a toujours le regard fixé sur le lino de la cuisine.  
Les bras croisés, presque assis sur le rebord de l'évier.  
Il se redresse et retourne dans sa chambre en marmonnant :

"Il a pas 'vu' que t'avais menti. Pouvoir à la con..."

La porte ne claque pas cette fois, elle est refermée... presque avec lassitude.

_Il le préfèrait en colère plutôt que défait comme ça._

*o*o*o*o*

Même lieu.

19h07.

"Mais putain, elle s'arrête jamais c'te boutique ?!"

Duo s'affale sur le canapé et pose ses pieds sur les cuisses de son colocataire, qui, pour une fois, zappait sur le câble comme une endive.  
Les petons bougent.  
C'était plutôt désagréable dans une zone si 'sensible' et en danger d'être écrasée par un talon indélicat.  
Par crainte pour son 'matériel', Heero les maintient immobile d'une main, la zapette dans l'autre.

"Il a quoi Quatre ?"

Le ton est sur la défensive, le natté tendu.

"Donc, t'as choisi un prétexte bidon pour aller à la pêche aux infos ?!"

Les talons se plantent dans la chair.

"Bon, écoute, vous êtes pas mariés. (...) Je lui parle comme je veux. Et j'apprécierai que tu viennes pas me prendre la tête dès qu'il nous fait une crise. Alors, on est potes, Barton, mais viens pas me chercher parce qu'au final vous allez finir par ne plus me trouver du tout.(...)"

Le japonais découvre que ses mains ont agi d'elle même, caressant les chaussettes aussi tendues que leur propriétaire.  
Une marque d'affection inconsciente parce que 'naturelle'.  
Un geste qu'on ne se rendait plus compte de faire.

Un geste qui ne coûtait 'rien' puisqu'il ne demandait aucune réflexion.

"Je ne m'excite pas pour un rien. Tu ne sais rien de la conversation qu'on a eu. Alors, ta mouille. (...) A toi aussi je parle comme je veux. (...) Hé ben j't'attend, viens, j'tremble dans mes chaussettes ! (...)"

Heero prend le téléphone des mains de son camarade avant qu'un des deux ne disent quelque chose d'insurmontable, de trop blessant.

"Trowa. (...) Pas la peine d'insister. Occupe toi de Quatre et laisse Duo tout seul, le temps qu'il fasse baisser la pression en douceur. (...)Bonsoir."

Et il raccroche.  
Tout simplement.

Duo le dévisage comme s'il le voyait sous un nouveau jour, après l'avoir assimiler aux 'meubles'.  
Les yeux deviennent encore plus ronds quand il se rend compte que le Perfect Soldier est littéralement en train de lui 'peloter' les pieds.

"'Ro, arrête."

"Pourquoi ?"

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, le natté rougit.  
Puis glisse ses pieds sous lui.

Lever de sourcil dubitatif chez l'asiatique.  
Moue chez l'américain.

"Maintenant que tu t'es arrêté de courir... on va peut être pouvoir avancer... tous les deux... Je veux bien que tu sois distrait mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à faire la navette entre ta chambre et la pièce où je me trouve."

"J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire..."

"Il y a que j'en ai assez de faire comme si je ne voyais pas que tu recherches ma présence. Maintenant que je sais où vont tes préférences, je n'hésiterai plus."

Tout en disant cela, Heero avait 'rampé' de son bout de canapé vers le coin occupé par Duo.  
Sa réplique s'était fini à un cheveu des lèvres de son têtu préféré.

"Il a pourtant fallu que je le hurle pour que tu l'entendes." reproche Duo.

"Ca ne se reproduira plus. Je suis tout ouïe. Je sens que je vais adorer t'écouter... au lit."

Et le japonais conduit sa proie par la natte... jusqu'à sa chambre.

Où il compte bien l'écouter... toute la nuit.

Fin.


End file.
